


Take care of you

by RedK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gentleness, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tender Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK/pseuds/RedK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't blame yourself Dean," Cas said firmly but gently, cupping his hand under Dean's chin and turning it to look into his eyes. "You're right, you've always taken care of him and look at what a strong man and hunter he's become. You did an amazing job. But he's also going to make his own choices. Neither of you could have known what was going to happen and just as you feel it is your job to look after Sam, it's my job to look after you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not based off of an actual episode.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

It hurt, God it hurt. Like a wildfire agony spread across his chest and he could no longer hold back his cries of pain. He writhed on the floor trying desperately to roll himself on to his knees in an attempt to stand but all he succeeded in doing was curling further in on himself. All of his instincts told him to keep trying but he couldn't make his body obey no mtter how hard he tried. The pain was just too great; he was helpless, he was alone. Just as he thought he was finally going to be allowed to die the intense pain stopped, the waves of pain reduced to a faint throbbing that echoed through his still shaking form. 

A shadow in the corner watched as the man desperately tried to calm himself down, to bring his ragged breathing under control, and took immense pleasure as the man failed to stop shaking. The man had lasted much longer than the others which pleasantly surprised him and was the only one so far not to beg for death. Though he knew he was pressed for time, he couldn't help but want to drag this out just a little bit longer. It had been so long since someone had put up a good fight and this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Such a rare treat to find one such as yourself and I must say I am impressed," the shadow said with mock approval. 

"Go....*gasp*.... to hell," the man ground out despite the fact that he could barely breathe. He'd be damned if he let this monster have the satisfaction of his silence.

The shadow chuckled, "Oh I do admire your spirit but regretfully my time is almost up so by default, so is yours. But I'll ask you one last time just for fun, and I hope you don't disappoint, where is the your brother?"

With the last ounce of strength left is his broken body the man managed to stagger to his feet and look to where he assumed the figure lurking in the shadows eyes were. Drawing a deep breath the man squared his shoulders and tried to hide how much it pained him to do so. 

"Fuck. You."

At once the pain was back, this time not just settling in his chest but rolling through his entire body causing him to collapse back onto the floor. His screams echoed off the metal walls making it seem as if there were thousands of voices all crying out is agony at once. 

Music. The shadow thought as he listened to the echoes and watched as the man slowly began to succumb to the sweet darkness of eternal sleep, his screams becoming softer and softer. Knowing the man was not long for this world he stepped out of the shadows and crouched down beside the twitching figure.

"Your sacrifice is in vain," he whispered. "We will find him one way or another and when we do, I'll make sure his death makes yours look like Heaven. Now die knowing you're to blame. Rest in peace," he laughed, "Sam Winchester."  
****  
It was bright. Too bright. Yet, despite not being able to see, Sam felt calm. The pain from what seemed like only seconds ago had vanished and had been replaced by an overwhelming sense of peace. Was he in Heaven? After a few moments he flexed his fingers and felt something hard and cold against them, causing him to realize he was till laying down. He tried to open his eyes once more but it was if an invisible thread held them shut. Not that he minded. As a matter of fact, Sam felt as if he could stay just like this for hours. Sleep began to tug at the corners of his mind when the light suddenly began to dim and a voice broke through his daze. It was muffled, as if it was coming from far away and Sam was tempted to simply ignore it and slip into the sleep now tugging more urgently at him. But something about the voice told him he should stay awake, something about it was familiar though he was having trouble placing it. 

Again the voice came, a little bit clearer this time and the drowsiness began to slip away. Sam tried to sit up but just like hie eyes it felt as if his body was tied to the ground. Why couldn't he move? Once more the voice called out to him, this time clear as a bell. 

"Dean?" He whispered, at last able to open his eyes.

"Sam? Sam! Oh thank God!" Dean shouted grabbing and cradling Sam's still limp body to his chest. "Cas lets get him out of here now."

"Dean he still needs to lay still for a few more..." Castiel began.

"I said NOW Cas!" Dean shouted.

In an instant the two brothers were back in their motel room and just as quickly Sam lurched forward beginning to violently throw up and shake uncontrollably. 

Dean didn't even so much as wrinkle his nose at the sight before him, instead he sat there still holding Sam and rubbing circles on his back whispering over and over again "I've got you, I've got you," just like he did when Sam was a child. 

"Dean," Sam moaned out in pain once he was finally done retching.

"I'm here Sam, I'm right here. I'll take care of you. Lets get you cleaned up buddy. Can you stand?"

Sam nodded weakly but before he could even attempt to stand Cas re appeared and with a snap of his fingers, rid both the boys and the motel room of the vomit.

"Get him on the bed Dean," Cas said softly, "he needs to sleep. It's going to take some time for him to fully recover. I did most of it back there but his body is still experiencing shock."

"What happened?" Sam mumbled as Dean hoisted him up and half carried, half dragged him to one of the twin beds.

"We got there just in time," Dean began. "Cas was able to bring you back from the brink and healed all the damage done."

"And the demon?" Sam asked.

"Dead," Dean replied as rage contorted his face. "I made sure that son of bitch paid for what he did and he still didn't suffer enough in my book." Sam let out a small huff of agreement.

"Sleep now Sam," Cas said gently from the foot of the bed, and Sam was out like a light before Dean even had time to agree.

Carefully Dean slipped off Sam's shoes and pulled the blankets over his sleeping brother. As he sat back he thought back to all of the times he did this when Sam was a child. Coming home from hustling pool while their father was away to find Sam passed out on the couch or on Dean's bed with an open book by him as he tried in vain to wait up for Dean. Or the times Sam was sick with a fever and would fall asleep cradled in Dean's arms, unwilling to leave his side. Or even the very few times Sam came home drunk from a party he snuck out to and passed out in the living room. It had always been Dean to take care of his little brother and today he almost lost him. The thought made him sick and tears sprang to his eyes. It was too close this time and Dean felt the full weight of his near failure crash down on him making his breath come out in short pants as he didn't even try and hold back his anguish.

The gentle weight of a hand on his shoulder made Dean jump; he had forgotten Cas was still there.

"It's not your fault Dean," Cas said, understanding the fears and pain rolling through the hunter. "There's no way you could have known he would be captured."

"I let him go alone Cas," Dean whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "I let him storm out of here. I should have gone after him, should have brought him back, should have told him I was sorry. Instead I let him leave, let my pride get the better of me and look what happened. I nearly lost him Cas. I don't know what I would have done if..." Dean trailed off, a sob escaping his lips.

"It's my job to take care of him, to look out for him, it always has been and I wasn't there when he needed me the most."

"You can't blame yourself Dean," Cas said firmly but gently, cupping his hand under Dean's chin and turning it to look into his eyes. "You're right, you've always taken care of him and look at what a strong man and hunter he's become. You did an amazing job. But he's also going to make his own choices. Neither of you could have known what was going to happen and just as you feel it is your job to look after Sam, it's my job to look after you."

Dean felt a fresh wave of tears come his eyes at Cas's words.

"Let me take care of you Dean," Cas whispered, leaning in close, their faces only a few inches apart, "Please."

Dean swallowed thickly as he stared into Cas's blue eyes. "Yes," he murmured.

Cas smiled briefly before closing the distance between them and brought his lips tenderly to Dean's. It was gentle and unhurried, Castiel content at the moment to just lightly kiss and peck at Dean's familiar lips when he had an idea. He pulled away softly and stood up, smiling down at Dean's confused look. He stretched a hand out to Dean who took it and helped him stand up. 

Again Cas moved in to kiss him while winding his arms around Dean's torso and running his palms over Dean's tense muscles. Skillful fingers found their way beneath Deans shirt and soon the shirt was laying discarded on the floor.

"Lay down on your stomach," Cas said as he kissed along Dean's jawline making Dean shudder before he moved to the bed opposite of Sam.

Once he was comfortable Cas straddled his lower back and Dean let out a surprised grunt as cool lotion was dribbled onto his back. Damn angels and their mojo magic he thought to himself before losing all thoughts except for how good Cas's hands felt on his body. Long fingers wound their way up and down, kneading and massaging Dean's sore muscles and Dean soon lost track of time. Eventually Dean felt those clever fingers reaching around to undo his jeans and he lifted his hips as much as he could to help. His jeans joined his shirt on the ground and this time Dean did moan out loud as Cas began to massage his thighs and calves. But just like many times in his life a little voice began to whisper in the back of his head, "you don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this because you're a pathetic waste, a pitiful excuse for a hunter and a horrible brother and friend."

Ashamed Dean buried his head into the pillows to try and hide his face as once more tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I can hear your thoughts Dean," Cas said, "I can hear your self doubt and fears and I promise you I won't stop until I have silenced every voice in your head except for mine. You are so much more than you know and if I have to spend an eternity trying to prove it to you then I will."

Dean's heart warmed at Cas's words and he lifted his face from the pillows to peer over his shoulder. Emerald green eyes met bright blue and Dean saw what he could assume was just the surface of Cas's feelings for him.

"Make love to me Cas, please." Dean whispered.

"Are you sure that's what you want tonight?" Cas asked, a little hesitant given the events of the day.

"Yes," Dean replied, "I'm sure."

They didn't do this often, their times so frequently demended elsewhere but Dean knew more than anything that he wanted Cas to touch him, to love him, to make him feel something aside from pain and shame.

Dean felt a rush of cool air brush against his legs as Cas moved off of him to remove his clothing before helping Dean to remove the last bit of his. 

"Roll over baby," Cas said softly, "I want to see your face."

Once he rolled over he could not hide from Cas. Dean had never been shy about his body but this was something different that still made his breath catch every time. Cas didn't just look at him; Cas SAW him. Every flaw, every imperfection and everything he tried day and night to shove down and Cas loved him anyway. It was usually overwhelming but tonight it was exactly what he needed. With a nod he gave Cas the go ahead.

He watched as Cas knelt between his spread legs and a shiver of anticipation ran through him. Cas braced his hands on either side of Dean's head giving Dean free access to touch his body while they kissed. Slowly Dean probbed out with his tongue seeking enterance into Cas's mouth and Cas responded in kind. They laid there and kissed lazily for a few miutes until Dean broke apart suddenly with a gasp. He hadn't realized just how aroused he had gotten just from kissing until Cas had shifted slightly, his stomach came into contact with Dean's fully hard dick.

"So beautiful," Cas said reverently as he moved his right hand down to grasp Dean's length. 

"Cas please," Dean whimpered after only a few strokes. "I want you."

With a final chaste kiss Cas slid slowly down Dean's body, nipping and sucking gently as he went. Dean jumped slightly as slender lotion covered fingers began to explore farther down, not quite penetrating just teasing. There the fingers stayed until Dean once again pleaded for Cas for more. With a devilish grin Cas sucked the head of Dean's cock into his mouth while at the same time slowly sliding his index finger into him at the same time. 

"Oh fuck Cas," Dean moaned quietly. "Just like that."

Cas swirled his tongue around Dean's head a few times before taking his time sliding down his shaft all the while thrusting his finger in and out. When he felt Dean was ready for another finger he pulled up sharply from his cock until just the tip was in his mouth and then rapidly bobbed his head up and down his entire length to distract Dean from any pain. 

Dean had to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out in pleasure. He had wanted Cas before but now he was desperate for it, needing to filled and well loved. Dean wound a hand through Cas's hair and pulled until the angel released him.

"I'm ready, please don't tease me any longer. I need you," Dean said, his eyes hooded and heavy.

Like an animal stalking its prey Cas climbed back up Dean's body and aligned his throbbing member to Dean's hole. Dean winced slightly as Cas began to push in but when he tried to stop Dean locked his ankles around Cas's back and continued to pull him in. Soon Dean's muscle began to relax and Cas groaned loud and long as he slid completely into Dean. Cas brought his forehead to Dean's and locked eyes with the man he had remade from the depths of Hell. "I love you." "I love you too Cas but if you don't start moving soon i'm going to..." *Gasp* Dean arched his hips off of the bed with a gasp as Cas pulled out and thrust sharply back in. The threat Dean had been about to make long forgotten as began to drown in the sensations running through his body. Neither of them lasted very long, their emotions too high and too desperate to drag the moment out but it was exactly what they needed. As they lay together in the afterglow of their love making Dean looked once more at the sleeping form of his brother as if to reassure himself that Sam was still there and that he hadn't lost him. "I'll always take care of you," Dean thought, his eyes beginning to close. "Both of you," he said aloud, knowing Cas had heard his thoughts. Cas smiled into Dean's hair pulling him tighter to his chest. "And we will take care of you, always."


End file.
